


Момент 01

by LuckyDuckling



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDuckling/pseuds/LuckyDuckling
Summary: я не называю работы.ведь это просто выхваченные моменты.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Момент 01

Растения Кроули, безусловно, самые напуганные. Но и Кроули не самый бесстрашное в мире существо, есть кто-то, кто вызывает у него священный трепет.

Кроули жмурится от света.  
Ноги затекли, руки болят-наручники натерли запястья.  
Азирафель стоит в дверях и смотрит на скрючившегося на полу, прикованного демона.  
Молчит.  
Кроули отворачивается и тоже молчит, не пытается острить.  
-Ты подумал о своей вчерашней выходке, дорогой?- голос ангела приторно сладкий, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Вернее даже обещает. Неприятности.  
-Что, уже утро?  
Азирафель подходит к нему, гладит по голове, целует в лоб:  
-Да. Доброе утро. Так что, ты подумал?  
Звенит ключами от наручников, помогает подняться, держит за руки, рассматривает следы:  
-Ох, бедный ты мой мальчик!  
-Подумал. Я был неправ. И по отношению к тебе тоже.  
Азирафель чуть отклоняется назад, чтобы видеть его лицо, улыбается. Ласково.  
-очень хорошо. Ты знаешь что делать дальше, да?  
Кроули кивает. В глаза не смотрит. Стягивает с себя джинсы (руки не слушаются, лечить нельзя). Белье. Футболку.  
Азирафель вышел и теперь постукивает чем-то, звенит.  
Демон опять жмурится- комнату заливает дневной свет, даже при том, что окна матовые-сегодня отличный день.  
Посреди этой комнаты странного вида скамья, с двумя мягкими подпорками по бокам. Ну вот, сейчас будет больно...  
-Кроули, ну что ты как в первый раз!- голос ангела дрожит от негодования, когда колени Кроули неловко соскальзывают  
Животом на лавку, ноги- коленями на подпорки, руками держаться за ножки скамьи, ждать.  
-Розог сегодня не будет.  
Кроули смеётся, но смех этот скованный, неловкий. Нервный.  
-Думаю, 15 ударов моим кожаным ремнем будет достаточно.  
Азирафель поднимает его голову за волосы, целует в губы быстро и сухо.  
Свист. Ожог по коже.  
-Раз...- считает демон.  
-Громче, милый.  
Ещё удар.  
-Я тебя не слышу.  
-Три! - Кричит Кроули.  
На 14 раз дёргается. Мышцы ног дрожат мелко. Ещё. Раз.  
-Все, все закончилось,- теперь голос ангела действительно ДОБРЫЙ. Азирафель гладит голую спину перед собой, нежно, бережно - красные ягодицы: кожа истончилась и чувствительная.  
Оглаживает ноги, покрытые жёсткими волосками, достает до пятки и Кроули смеется- щекотно.  
-Полежишь ещё? Укрыть?  
-Поцелуй, пожалуйста.  
-Милый мой, какой ты ...- Азирафель садится рядом на пол, целует кончик носа, целует губы, целует между глаз. Демон тихонько мурлычет.  
Вечером будет любовь и теплая постель и ангел, перебирающий его огненные волосы, медленно и фантастически приятно.


End file.
